


Caught on the Ice

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, Groping, I tried my best, M/M, NSFW, Tickling, blushy Yuri, not sure what to think of this honestly, sorry if it's sort of choppy, teasing viktor, this is the first NSFW fic I wrote for the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Yuri just went out to practice, but when Viktor shows up out of no where, and they mess around a little, sexy times happen.





	

Yuri knew he would get caught sneaking out to the Ice Castle sooner or later, but the skater seriously didn’t think it would be now of all times. All he wanted to do is clear his head, and think about the next routine steps and jumps Viktor had planned for him. However, he only got halfway through the steps when a high pitched whistle sounded through the air, and the sound of another pair of skates touched the clean, smooth ice. Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Yuri circled around on one skate, and came face to face with Viktor, who had his arms crossed and one hip popped out. He didn’t look mad, but here was a little bit of sterness in his icy blue eyes. Yuri twitched slightly, and broke their eye contact to stare at their skates against the ice.

 

“Yuri…” Viktor sighed out, skating towards the hiding noirette a little more until their skates were almost touching. He noticed Yuri tense up, and heard a slightly nervous whimper slip out of his mouth as he bowed his head further down into his chest. “Look at me Yuri.”

 

“Viktor…u-uh…u-um…” Yuri whimpered out, still not meeting the curious blue eyes watching him. Viktor sighed, and slowly lifted his hand to gently cup the nervous noirette’s cheek. Yuri felt the silvernete’s thumb brush against his warn rosy cheek softly, so with a deep breath, the noirette slowly let his brown eyes meet Viktor’s blue, hesitantly. “Im s-sorry…”

 

Smiling softly, Viktor shook his head, and moved his hand to give Yuri’s ear a playful tug. The younger skater yelped, and reached up to grab at Viktor’s wrist, but when he did, Viktor took his free hand and caught Yuri’s. Feeling his body getting pulled, Yuri let out a shocked gasp as he was turned around fast, and he felt Viktor’s hands on his hips, and his own back was pulled against the silvernette’s warm chest. Flushing harder, Yuri stood completely still, and trembled slightly from the other’s touch.

 

“No need to be sorry Yuri,” Viktor whispered in his ear, making the shy skater tremble from the feeling. When Viktor brought their bodies closer together, Yur felt his body grow extremely warm as butterflies began to flutter in his belly. Having the silvernette this close to him was doing something to his body, and Yuri noticed he sort of liked it. Feeling a gentle kiss being pressed on his neck, Yuri felt his breath hitch, and his eyes clenched shit in pleasure. “You came here to clear your head, right? What’s on your mind?”

 

Yuri swallowed hard, as his mind short circuited and all his thoughts jumbled together in a tight ball. He wouldn’t be able to answer the other skater if they remained this close, but what was he supposed to do? Taking a calming breath, Yuri slowly turned in Viktor’s grasp, and placed the palms of his hands right on the silvernette’s chest. Viktor stared down at him, while the noirette stared shyly back. The other skater chuckled, and rubbed his thumbs in small circles over Yuri’s hipbones. The younger skater let out a sigh, and slowly relaxed more into Viktor’s grip. Even though he wasn’t used to such close contact, for some reason, Yuri knew he could live with the warmth of Viktor’s body against his. However, when the younger skater felt Viktor’s hands slide up from his waist, and across his sides, Yuri let out a strangled yelp, and jumped out of the silvernette’s grasp.

 

“V-Viktor!” Yuri gasped out, sliding backwards with his hands up to his mouth. Viktor blinked, and looked at his hands that were just on Yuri’s hips…why did he…wait. Glancing back up at the nervous skater, Viktor took in his blushing face, twitching body, and then he noticed a childlike anticipation behind his sparkling brown eyes. Cocking his head to one side, the silvernette reached out towards the other again, making Yuri yelp out a giggle and struggle to move back again. But when Viktor’s arms wrapped around his waist again, Yuri found himself giggling even when Viktor wasn’t even doing anything just yet. “Nohohohohoho! V-Viktor!”

 

“Oh Yuri,” Viktor tsked, smirking down at the younger skater once he finally figured out why the other was acting so nervous. Yuri struggled in the other’s grasp, kicking his skates even though he knew he was getting no where. Feeling the silvernette’s hands squeeze his sides again, Yuri bit back more giggles, and struggled harder to get out. Viktor felt the hitching breaths and the twiching of the noirette’s muscles as he dug his thumbs in the skaters hips, and wiggled his fingers up his sides and played his ribs. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you where this sensitive?”

 

Feeling Viktor’s fingers flutter over his belly, Yuri whined, and arched his back, trying to dislodge the other skater. When the fingers touched down, and squeezed his belly, everything Yuri was holding back finally sprung forward, and he keeled over in Viktor’s arms, and let out the squeaky giggles and laughs that have been begging to get released. The older skater smiled once he heard the adorable laughter, and wiggled his index finger near the other’s belly button, and chuckled when another squeak was heard, and Yuri let out hiccupy giggles and trembled harder in his hold. Yuri felt like he was going to die. Viktor was relentless, and he could tell the other was smirking. Letting out more giggles, Yuri giggled harder, feeling his face flush as he slid his skates around, and finally dislodged himself from the ticklers hold. 

 

“Nohoho more!” Yuri laughed out, skating away from Viktor. Viktor smirked when he saw the other’s steps were staggering, so when Yuri got a good distance away from him, the silvernette decided to follow the other and tease him a bit. Yuri heard the skater following him, so he turned around so that he was skating backwards, and held his arms out, still giggling from the recent tickle attack. Viktor smiled at him, and closed the distance more, which made Yuri let out a panicked squeal, and turn to skate away, but when he found himself at the end of the rink, and against boards, Yuri felt doom fall on his shoulders. Turning around to press his back against the wall, Yuri watched as his coach got closer and closer to him. “V-Viktor! Plehehehehehease! No more!”

 

Slamming his eyes shut, and tensing his body up, Yuri felt Viktor’s body skate in front of him, and a pair of arms closing him more against the wall so that he was trapped. Taking in a shaky breath, Yuri slowly opened his sparkling brown eyes, and noticed a soft smile on Viktor’s face. Seeing the other lean in, Yuri yelped when the other’s soft lips pressed against his softly, and the arms that trapped him before wrapped around his waist, holding him snug against the silvernette’s warm body. Yuri stared at the other with wide eyes, before his eyelids slowly started to flutter shut, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, bringing them closer until their hips and bellys were pressed together. They seemed to fit each other like two perfect puzzle pieces.

 

“It’s okay Yuri,” Viktor whispered, once they detatched. Yuri swallowed nervously, and Viktor slowly moved his face down until his lips were against the noirette’s neck. Taking in the other’s scent, Viktor pressed a butterfly kiss there, before gently biting down, and sucking. Yuri’s face flushed bright red, as he slight moan came out of his lips. Viktor heard this, and pulled away, taking in the love mark he made on the other’s neck. Leaning up again, Viktor took a look at Yuri’s embarrassed expression, and smiled. “We’re alone. Let’s have some fun, hm?”

 

Yuri let out a soft moan when the older skater pressed their mouths back together, and Viktor’s tongue gently licked across his bottom lip. Twitching slightly, Yuri slowly opened his mouth, and allowed Viktor to take dominance as their tongues rubbed around each other. Yuri pulled away to breathe, and whimpered when Viktor’s hands cupped his ass and softly nudged their groins together. The silvernette was hard, and Yuri knew he was too, since he could feel his pants getting a little tighter. Letting out a shaky breath, Yuri allowed Viktor to lift him up, until his legs were securely wrapped around his waist, and his arms were tight around his shoulder. Viktor rocked his hips again, and Yuri pressed his face into the other’s shoulder when their erections brushed against each other. Volts of pleasure shot through the noirette’s body as Viktor rocked them together, and pressed nipping kisses to the sensitive spots of his neck.

 

“A-ah Viktor!” Yuri gasped out, feeling the skater start to move on the ice again. Holding on tighter, Yuri slowly wiggled his hips, and listened as Viktor’s breath hitched, and a low growl sounded through his lips. Feeling the other’s hands squeeze his ass, and jerk them harder together, Yuri let out a shaky moan, and trembled in Viktor’s grasp. Viktor graced around the ice as their thrusting got intense, and Yuri could feel the burning knot in his lower belly start to tighten with all the pleasure he was feeling. “V-Viktor…close…”

 

Hearing this, Viktor slowly slid to a gentle stop, and allowed Yuri down from his body, holding the other closely as his legs shook in pleasure. Turning the noirette around, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, letting one hand rest on his hip, while the other slowly grazed down his stomach to cup his erection. Yuri gasped out a moan, and slowly took Viktor’s wrist in his hand. Viktor slid them around the ice more, grinding his erection into Yuri’s ass, while softly squeezing the noirette’s buldge, and rubbing gentle circles. Hearing the whimpers and moans coming from the normally quiet skater, Viktor let a soft smile rise, as he took Yuri’s earlobe into his mouth, and gently sucked it. Yuri’s breath hitched, and another broken moan sounded from his lips.

 

“You’re close…aren’t you Yuri?” Viktor whispered in his ear, letting his hot breath ghost against the red skin. Yuri let out a whimper, and nodded slightly as his hips began to thrust into Viktor’s hand. Making another love mark on the other side of Yuri’s neck, Viktor skated them towards the wall again, and pressed Yuri against it, back first. Yuri’s lust blown eyes stared at his own blue. They were full of need. Pressing their lips together again, Viktor rubbed their tongues together, as he lift Yuri up again, and their erections were pressed firmly together. Yuri let out a broken sob and jerked his hips hard at the sudden pleasure. “Good…I’m glad I can make you let loose…”

 

“Viktor…” Yuri cried out, matching Viktor thrusts with his own. Soon enough they were moving in perfect sync and Yuri couldn’t believe how hot his body was. Sweat dripped down his back as his body got closer and closer to it’s climax. Viktor seemed to noticed this, so he released Yuri’s kiss swollen lips, and gently nipped at the other’s shoulder. Yuri yelped, and dug his fingers hard in the silvernette’s shoulders. “G-gonna…Viktor…i-it’s going to come out…”

 

Viktor smiled at the shaky tone Yuri was using as his hips sped up, and he massaged the plump cheeks of Yuri’s rump. The noirette trembled hard, and let out broken whimpers and moans when Viktor sped up, and he clung to the other harder, pressing his face into his shoulder when the knot in his stomach got incredibly tight. Pressing one last kiss to Yuri’s shoulder, Viktor held him close, jerked his hips one last time, fast and hard. Yuri’s breath hitched, and Viktor felt his grip tighten as a sob-like moan released him his throat as his dick finally released everything it was holding back. Viktor tightened his grip on Yuri’s ass and let out a breathy hiss, as he felt his climax hit him too. Slowly relaxing his muscles, Viktor felt Yuri’s hips still twitching as he rode out his orgasm. When the other’s body finally grew limp, Viktor pressed a kiss to the other’s sweaty temple, and hugged him hard.

 

“I got you Yuri,” Viktor whispered, rubbing soothing circles into the other’s back, as he still held onto the other’s rump. Feeling the noirette’s breath even out, Viktor slowly turned his face to see that Yuri had fallen asleep against him. Chuckling, the silvernette noticed that the younger skater still had his arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. Glancing around, Viktor knew that he would have to fix the ice, but with Yuri asleep against him, he knew he wouldn’t able to do this. Sighing softly, the silvernette tightened his grip on the younger skater, and cuddled him closer. “Come on Yuri…let’s get you home.”

 

Hearing a sleepy yet contented sigh of his name come from Yuri’s lips, Viktor closed his eyes, and softly skated them towards the door of the ice rink. Getting his skates off while Yuri was wrapped around him would be difficult, but after seeing the peaceful and happy expression on the noirette’s face, Viktor knew he would deal with it. After all, he loved seeing the normally nervous skater smile.


End file.
